You'll Get Over It
by xEnchanted
Summary: In time you'll beg for my kiss.


_There's this song from the 1994 workshop called You'll Get Over It, it's basically what was the original Tango Maureen, except it's with Mark and Maureen, a much different point of view. Mark almost seems really egotistical in it, almost, which is not him at all, and well you'll see what I'm talking about. But anyways I really like the song because it was such a different way of seeing a situation, so I decided to write a story using it. I hate when writers write these huge things in the beginning but you can all deal. _

_Song: _.com/watch?v=Xe1gJDuWrfs&feature=

Maureen was stressed. She was left alone with all these wires and didn't know how to do anything. She hoped Mark would come like she'd asked and that Joanne would come back soon.

She was jamming wires into different places in the machinery while talking to herself aloud when she heard footsteps. She looked up and saw Mark walked towards her.

"Thank god you're here Marky baby!" She exclaimed as she got up.

"You look great, did you do something new to yourself, not that you don't always look good, honey."

"I try Maureen" Mark replied in a dull tone, as he placed his bag down and took off his scarf and coat.

"Just like when we were dating" She said.

"Don't lie Maureen"

"Now let's not get mad" Maureen replied to his bitterness.

"Oh why Maureen?" Mark questioned her.

"Joanne should be back with my cable any minute" Maureen said, trying to change the subject.

Mark sighed. "I don't know why I even try Maureen" He brought his attention to all the wires and machinery.

Maureen tried to explain "My sample won't delay, but the cable…"

"There's another way" He interrupted her "Say something, anything."

Maureen talked into the microphone "Test 1,2,3…"

He scoffed "Anything but _that_"

He took his attention off the wires and looked at her "Tell me what it's like"

"What?"

"With a girl, tell me" He asked with curiosity.

"No!" She practically yelled back.

"Tell me or I'll leave" He threatened

She couldn't let him leave her alone with all this.

"It's amazing!" She exclaimed.

He griped all the wires that he was attaching to different areas of the sampler tightly. "Who's on top? Who wears the pants? Who leads the dance? Goddammit Maureen, give me one more chance! It's just another fucking phase you're going through. Please stop this nonsense. You'll get over it!" He slammed the sampler down.

She rolled her eyes. "How's it going?"

"Just fantastic" He replied sarcastically.

"I meant the sampler"

"I'm adapting, repatching"

She smiled. "Thank you so much! You're the best!"

"Sure" He scoffed, rolling his eyes, returning to the sampler.

"Oh pookie, don't be so upset, tell me, how are you?" She said considerately

"Why" He replied bitterly.

She frowned, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Because I care for you pookie, tell me"

"Don't patronize"

She walked in front of him and sampler "Tell me, honey you used to tell me everything"

He looked up at her and spat "I'm lonely, bored, and horny"

"No one new dear? You need a new lover! It's not too late my dear. I bet you haven't even been on a date since we broke up"

Mark sighed, trying to ignore her remarks and go on fixing the sampler.

"Pookie you just need sometime, then you'll be fine babe" She remarked.

"I treated you horrible anyways, so why does it matter? You'll get over it! Just think about what you hate about me" She smirked at him. Get real, what could he hate about her?

"How could you do so well without me? How could you forget all we had!" He cried.

"We were dysfunctional"

"All we said"

"I'm done with men! Why won't you understand Mark?"

He ignored the question. "All we did!"

"I slept around, remember?"

"And guess what, you will again. It's not going to be a surprise. Don't lie Maureen" He was looking her right in the eye. "What're you going to do?"

"What?" She questioned, confused.

"When you get bored with this whole 'girls' deal. What're you going to do? When will this end?" He asked, basically begging for it to all stop.

"It won't end!" She shouted back to him.

"Yeah it will, and you'll come running back to me, Maureen. You'll see"

She rolled her eyes. "Only in your dreams, Marky"

"But you always do" He said with a smirk.

"Don't bet on it" She shot back.

"I know you, Maureen. Don't underestimate me. You always change your mind, no matter what" He insisted.

"I've always known what I am, pookie. I just never let it out. You'll get over it Mark"

He was angrily jamming cables into the sampler "No Maureen, you'll get over all of this. You'll realize this is ridiculous"

"You just need a quick fuck, honey. One day you'll look back and laugh at your behavior"

He got up and got in her face. "In time, you'll be begging for my kiss again"

"I wouldn't count on it" She spat back.

"Try the mic" He said, pointing to the mic, smirking.

Maureen walked over to the mic "You'll get over it" She said into the mic, hearing it echo. She growled in frustration.

The smirk on Mark's face grew bigger. "A glance of hope"

"Don't get those hopes too high up" She replied.

Their attention went back to the African American woman walking in with a cable. Maureen ran over to her and kissed her. Mark could not believe the scene happening before his eyes.

"Pookie you're back! We're already patched though, thanks to um" Maureen glanced to Mark over her shoulder "Mark"

Joanne couldn't of cared less about him. "Hi" Mark raised his hand, waving slightly "Mark" He introduced himself.

"Joanne" She replied, nodding her head, introducing herself back. She still had her hands around Maureen's waist. "Does this mean we're done here, honey?" She asked Maureen.

Mark tried his hardest not to pay attention to them. He put on his coat and scarf and grabbed his bag. "I have to go" He said as he was making his way out, not even taking a glance at them.

"Bye Mark" Maureen called back. Mark just kept making his way out, not looking back.

_Reviews are great._


End file.
